


Chaldea's Cake Shop

by kiatkiat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just very wholesome, wedding cake testing, wingman da vinci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: Ritsuka told Da Vinci of a trope she wanted to experience, even before she had gone to Chaldea.“To try wedding cake testers!”
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Chaldea's Cake Shop

Da Vinci liked to engage in small talk with her clients. She learned many things about them, such as, but not limited to: all kinds of romantic ideas. Even a staff member the other day had accidentally talked of the perfect date in Paris, complete with a romantic dinner after visiting the Eiffel Tower at night. Maybe even a surprise proposal right there.

After realizing what she just said, though, the staff member escaped with bread in her arms and a blush on her cheeks. This encounter was just one of many, and for today, her target would be Fujimaru Ritsuka. Chaldea's only Master came in with a pouch full of Saint Quartz Fragments, dropping them onto the table where both parties could see.

“Exchanging fragments today, I see,” da Vinci commented, examining one of them for any blemishes. They came straight from the weekly missions, still pure and ready for trading. The Servant picked at each one of them while coming up with her newest obsession. “So, did you know June is when couples tie the knot?”

“E-excuse me?” Ritsuka stammered. It wasn't unexpected for da Vinci to ask questions, especially ones that had no connection to where they were right now. Still, marriage or relationships in general were just too embarrassing for the Master. Even the tips of her ears were hot and red.

While the poor girl sputtered about, da Vinci continued. “It seems like summer is a popular choice for young couples. Ritsuka-chan, when do you want to get married?” she asked. The fragments on her table were pretty, perfect, and were counted to be fourteen. “By the way, that's two Saint Quartz for you!”

Da Vinci turned her back on the Master, looking for the chest were she kept the Saint Quartz she had managed to merge. Meanwhile, Ritsuka's whole face resembled a tomato. Her hands were shaking by the time she received the two Saint Quartz, but she managed to answer the question. “I don't mind when I'll g-get married. I just want good cake.”

“Hmm? Cake?” Now, this was something da Vinci hadn't heard of from anyone in Chaldea yet. Wedding cakes were supposed to be extravagant, too. Ritsuka was sporting red cheeks, but she seemed to perk up at her mention of the food. “What kind of flavor?”

“I'm not sure,” the Master replied, placing her Saint Quartz in her pouch. The little spikes protruded from the fabric, making tents in them. Ritsuka calmed down a bit, easing into a more normal conversation about food. With the marriage aspect to it, anyway. “Back home, cake shops used to hold taste testing for couples. I wanted to try that at least once.”

The fond memory brought a smile to her face before the flustered expression returned. “W-wait! Um, after the whole thing is over! It's not like I have anyone in mind, of course,” Ritsuka added. She promptly pulled at her drawstring pouch before waving at da Vinci. “Thank you for today!”

As the Master skittered out of the room, her idea was stuck in the office. The Servant leaned against her worktable. She made bread and sold them, but what about cakes? She'll have to work in the kitchen, but that was fine by her. Da Vinci was already formulating a list of flavors in her head, as well as some toppings. Of course, the most important person here was the Master.

Taste testing on her own would be lonely. Ritsuka would be required to bring a 'partner' along for the testing, pretend or not. It would be entertaining to see who she would bring just for the sake of fulfilling a fantasy.

-

Ascension materials, medical supplies, mana sources for when she was incapacitated... Ritsuka had a lot of things to mull over for the whole week. She was too busy checking the ascension pieces and items to remember she had to gather embers for her Archers today. While most of her Archers were maxed out in training, she still needed spare embers for newer ones, or—

“Master,” Karna's calm voice and the feeling of hitting something sturdy snapped her out of her trance. The girl had apparently walked into his arms, bumping her forehead against the crystal embedded in his chest. Ritsuka rubbed at the sore spot, but she still looked up at him with a questioning gaze. As busy as she was, she couldn't ever imagine rejecting Karna.

“Heyo-Chal-deluxe!” Ritsuka greeted and raised her hand. She laughed as Karna returned her high-five. The girl had a half a mind to curl her hand around his before she lowered hers. The thought of holding his hand lingered for a moment, a blush blooming on her face before she went back to the matter at hand. “What do you need?”

“You seemed stressed, Master. Have you taken a break today?” he asked. His gaze on her never faltered, making Ritsuka even feel guiltier. She wasn't really in the position to take a break when there were so many things needed to be done. Karna saw right through her, though. “You have been working hard all morning. Da Vinci has asked me to bring you to her, if I ever see you.”

Ritsuka didn't bother hiding the shocked expression on her face. Now, Karna had a history of being asked by people to do things (even as a joke), so the Master couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. She eyed the Servant suspiciously. “It's not another one of her errands, is it?”

“No, she asked me to take you there with someone at your side,” Karna replied. “She said taste-testing wouldn't be as fun when you're alone. Master, do you have anyone in mind?”

“Taste-testing, huh. Maybe this is for one of her special bread mixes?” Ritsuka said. In that case, there probably couldn't be anything bad coming out of this. Da Vinci wasn't a bad baker, too. She tilted her head, smiling at Karna. “Why don't you join me, Karna? If you're not too busy, of course.”

“If that will be alright with you,” he said. His eyes softened as Ritsuka laughed in excitement.

“Let's go get this bread!”

When da Vinci invited them to the cafeteria, a small part reserved just for them, Ritsuka imagined it would smell like freshly-baked bread and maybe some other spices she was experimenting with. The pair didn't expect thin bars of cake along with other toppings and creams, as well as prepared slices lined up neatly. It almost looked like...

“Oho! You're here, Ritsuka-chan!” the Servant said, waving at the pair. Da Vinci donned a chef costume, complete with a chef hat and everything. Ritsuka felt her blush return, looking equally amazed and horrified. Karna, however, didn't seem to understand the specific event. “You brought Karna as your groom-to-be, hm?”

“W-what!?” the girl covered her face with her hands. It didn't make her blush any less obvious, but at least she had shame. Ritsuka could finally remember the awkward conversation she had with da Vinci, and it made her want to crawl into a hole. She didn't even know if Karna knew what this was about. The Master turned to her Servant. “Karna—“

“The food da Vinci has prepared look delicious, Master,” Karna said. A whole weight was lifted off Ritsuka's shoulders when she realized he didn't know what this was all about. Ritsuka softly groaned before taking a seat in front of the cake samples, waiting for Karna. “Although, everything here is cake.”

“Yes, they're wedding cake samples,” da Vinci proudly introduced, making a grand gesture in her equally-grand costume. Ritsuka couldn't help but blush an even deeper shade of red. The Servant beside her was calm and collected, though, as if this was an educational class. With da Vinci as their host, it might as well be one.

“Wedding cake sampling... Ritsuka-chan said it was her dream, so here we are at Chaldea's Cake Shop!” the Servant in front of them continued. “Now, wedding cake testing is usually done by the groom and the bride. After all, you're the ones getting married! Now, let's start off with the cake flavors. Vanilla, chocolate...”

As da Vinci started naming all the flavors present, Ritsuka softly nudged Karna. She was careful of the spikes, but her movement still caught his attention all the same. The Master leaned towards him before speaking up in a whisper, “I'm sorry for dragging you to this, Karna.”

“I am quite enjoying it, Master,” he reassured her, picking up a fork to cut off a piece of the vanilla base. Ritsuka half-expected Karna to eat it with a straight face, but the cake moving towards her mouth was the opposite of that. Her eyes zeroed in on the cake being offered to her. “Have a piece, Master. After all, we need to plan the wedding cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading. ;u;
> 
> commissions are here on my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) or request at [my Tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/) ;D


End file.
